dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon's Dogma Wiki
Does anyone else find the transparency of the articles a bit too much? "Dragon's Dogma" being behind the words so much makes it hard to read. Can this be changed? Cheecl3x 20:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) it gets in the way a bit doesnt it Cheecl3x 20:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Were gonna need to add a few more links to some of the pages. Also change the news timeline, if anyone caan. Guys if your going to edit, i know it says it can be anyone, but try to make an account. 2 days for realeaseeeeeeee Pre-release To-Do List! Just some to-dos to get done hopefully before the 25th, which is the final release date for Dragon's Dogma. *Add Weapon Skills, Core Skills and Augments to the 9 Vocation Pages *Add Weapon Skills and Core Skills to the 12 different Weapon Skill pages. *Create any missing Location pages, using the map on the Gransys page. *Add stats to Enemy pages (a Template can be found on the Hydra page). This is kind of tricky to do right now so it's not vital. Some of this is already done, but it's just a matter of getting info on the pages. There are apparently tons of Items and Equipment, so compiling that stuff can wait until we get proper scans of the Strategy Guide. There's loads more stuff to add but this is the most important for now. (Resources to use): *https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AlW0aqZ2hkx1dGlmZzFfRTRlak8wUGNGRTVkeE0xWFE#gid=11 *https://imgur.com/a/kyvnD/all *http://imgur.com/a/BiylP As for general tips - give Tables a width of 660px, and most images should have a width of 330px and be aligned to the right. This isn't absolutely necessary but it helps keep pages looking consistent. Thanks guys! I'm looking forward to the game a great deal, and I hope you all enjoy it when you finally get it :) NDenizen 02:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Quests Hello, Wiki! I'm Baurus and I'm untertaking a huge task. I have just finished my first playthrough of the game, and now I'm starting anew. This time, however, I am going to (attempt) to document every detail of every quest. I'm not sure how exactly we want to put quest info on here, but perhaps that's something to think about? Anyway. I look forward to helping you guys out. Let's get this wiki in shape. Grandiisle: '''That was what i was thinking when i first saw this wiki. Where are the quest info? I would try to help if i can but some of the board quests have similar names is might get confusing. '''Kazannawind: Just add as much Detail as possible, Anything you possibly can in as high detail as you can. Title of the quest, where you got it, anything you aquired as a direct result from it. Things like that. Add in everything you can think of and if you think its "Trivial" add it in at the bottom in a "Trivia" section. Random Anon Editor: Thought you ought to know I just fixed and standardized a ton of the notice board quest pages, which were in terrible shape before. There's still a bunch I haven't gotten to yet (maybe tomorrow), and many of the ones I have gotten to could use more details that I don't have because I didn't actually pick up the quest yet. You could just go along with the format I was using (look at Goblin Raid and the other starting notice board quests) or change it however you think is right, but I feel all of the notice board quest pages should be the same format (same headers, same type of information in the same locations on each page, etc.) to avoid confusion. Help Wanted! I have a bug that started once I first entered the Soulflayer Canyon through the East Entrance (and got the trophy "Into Soulflayer Canyon"). When I first tried to access the map of the dungeon, it locked the game, I had to reset my PS3. Then it happened when I tried to save there, and then in the middle of a battle. I tried to exit the place, and then the game locked on me just as I was passing The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort (checking the map). Could this this a GAME bug or my BluRay reader is dying? Tks! Nameless Terror I have some kind of problem with the quest "Nameless Terror" I killed all the thieves Raven, Hawk, Condor, Rogue, Noir and i didn't took the the update log to kill the last one(Zero) out of the gates of Cassardis.I don't know what to do!Please if you have a solution tell me. Sugestion:Better Spoiler Warning This wiki really could use a spoiler template like Dragon Age's wiki.The spoiler conted is hidden,with nicely designed box warning about spoilers,and if you want to read it,just touch it.I believe is something really important,as there are many people such as myself who browse the wiki for tips and to know more about DD's lore. Page with spoilers,as an example Giraffah (talk) 17:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sooo i wanted to discuss the whole heaven's key vs dragon vein thing, its prob been talked over a bunch but oh well, ive seen a few posts on diff sites and they all kinda focus on saying heavens key have good magic attack so if your build is magic attack based its the way to go, and dragons vein based on strenght with a pure strenght build is better. But no one seems to mention the fact that heavens' key have BOTH strenght and magick based attack power. So with a build to boost both strenght and magic attack (you dont even have to distribute growth equally you could lean towards one path and use the other like some kind of "bonus damage") it would prob kick more butt.... so,wadda ya think? 04:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Augments have a stack limit??? So I seem to have stumbled onto something and not sure if anyone else has. Have tried looking for others who have experienced this but haven't seen anyone else mention this. Apparently strength augments like Vehemence and Clout seem not to all stack together anymore... Not sure when this happened, might have always been like this in Dark Arisen as I know they all stacked in the original, but they seem to have a limit on how much strength will be added. I tested it by taking off everything and putting the augments on one by one and they stack normally until my strength is increased by about 80% after that it stopped increasing completely. Now I haven't tried it with the magik augments yet so don't know if it will do the same. I don't know if this is a bug or if capcom just did this so you can't be overpowered. If anyone else is willing to see if its the same for them I would be greatful to know how it goes. New DLC as of June 17th The Crucible of The Lost, new, free, DLC released on June 17th. Talk to Olra and access the online store to download it. Bitterblack Armor Pack Also seems to be new (for $2.99 USD). I don't know how to do templates, but i'll add the stats on here. And see about getting a few pics. If anyone wants to create a page for these, that'd be great. Edit: Nevermind that. Late to the party. Had no idea what was added before I posted so I couldn't really look to see if it was added to the wikia. Dominator7002 (talk) 07:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC)DeltaSevenTwo how do i mute the music on the front page of this wiki? Ur Dragon Generations How is the online Ur Dragon gen number generated? As I am writing this, Xbox is at 601, PS3 is 592. Karathrax (talk) 08:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC)